


light of the solace

by ecliptica (rosaire)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 000 spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possible sequel, Post-000, Riding, Slight Canon Divergence, anyway lucisan are both dorks, cygames fight me, disgustingly in love dorks, in other words I have specific headcanons about That scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/ecliptica
Summary: "I'll be waiting."Ever since that day, Sandalphon has been searching for a way back into that shaded garden. One failed attempt after another, he finds the solution in an unexpected way, and wakes up to see the one face he never thought he'd see again.Fate has given him a chance to finally make up for the time lost between him and Lucifer; he'd be a fool to let Lucifer slip away so easily again.





	light of the solace

**Author's Note:**

> Rosaire back at it again with another E-rated fic, inspired after the events of 000 Part 2 absolutely shattered me. I refuse to accept that ending entirely, so I attempted a bit of a fix-it by deciding, "Hey, Sandalphon can definitely visit Lucifer again if he just has clarity of mind. He did mention having a clear mind the first time SO-" and lo and behold.
> 
> shout-out to Ara and Cat for anticipating the completion of this fic. I hope you enjoy the food. *chef's kiss*
> 
> miiight write a sequel in response to the ending, but I'm not sure right now since I want to finish the first chapter of my modern lucisan au!
> 
> follow me on Twitter!  
> GBF Twitter: [@ecliptica000](https://twitter.com/ecliptica000)  
> Main Twitter: [@reveriel_](https://twitter.com/reveriel_) (keep in mind I don't post any GBF content on this account, but you're still welcome to follow it if you want)

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

Those three words had been a promise, spoken from the heart, sealed by the soul. Well past the stage of platonic familiarity, both Sandalphon and Lucifer understood each other without needing to rely on the simplicity of direct words. Their newfound understanding of each other—an enduring connection built by the power of the Supreme Primarch—was an artform in itself, a demonstration of their intimacy and the many intricacies that came with. They weaved beauty into the words they said to each other, knowing that the other would understand the true intent, and gazed upon each other’s faces with love and adoration written clear and precise in their eyes.

They didn’t need to say _I love you_ to affirm their love was true.

It was a complete contrast to what they had been two-thousand years ago, two souls drawn to each other, but never truly standing side-by-side. Lucifer never allowed his feelings and pains to surface, and Sandalphon couldn’t yet see past his own desires, no matter how much he adored Lucifer. They conversed together, they drank coffee together, they partook in solace together, but they had also been blind together. Neither had been able to see the heart of the other.

Both had kept their true hearts shielded in the dark, away from the light. Miscommunication gleefully snapped up the opportunity, paving the way for disaster to lead its destructive course.

Sandalphon didn’t think he’d ever have the chance to make amends. But, for once, fate held him in its favor, and awakened his core to the realm where his beloved waited for him, patience in his smile and a cup of coffee in his hands. It enlightened him to the revelation that Lucifer was still with him, tethering himself to the power that nestled itself within Sandalphon’s wings.

The moment they had exchanged their farewells—their vows—Sandalphon knew he would find a way to see Lucifer again. He wouldn’t rest until he did. There was still so much they had yet to say, to discuss, to amend, and two-thousand years worth of silence to make up for.

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

“I won’t let you wait any longer than you already have,” Sandalphon muttered to himself in the solitude of his room. He sat on the bed, armorless, knees drawn up to his chest as he contemplated another method that would let him venture in that realm again. For countless nights, he had been experimenting with his own subconscious; his first attempt had been disastrous if not comical, his impulses driving him into foolishly getting himself drunk off his mind, thinking that would do the trick.

It didn’t. It had only wound up giving him a hangover he’d never forget for the rest of his immortal life. A phantom ache throbbed in his head just thinking about it, and he wrinkled his face in disgust at remembering the taste of the alcohol.

His second attempt involved a heavy dose of sleeping medicine; in retrospect, it hadn’t been any better than the drinking. Long story short, when Sandalphon hadn’t shown up to breakfast nor lunch the following day, the entire crew broke into a panic. Fortunately, the Captain had found him still asleep in his cabin, sleeping so deeply he might as well have been dead.

He didn’t even want to _think_ about all the other failed attempts. They were nonsense, and he had been nonsensical himself for thinking they would ever work.

His current contemplation yielded nothing. Frowning, he gripped his legs a little too tightly, every muscle in his body tensing up with frustration. Why couldn’t this be easy? Why couldn’t anything ever be easy? He buried his face into his knees and grumbled, his emotions getting the best of him like they usually did. He was painfully aware that his frustrations were only complicating the matter, but he couldn’t do anything to stop them, not when his desire for Lucifer ached so much it stifled his lungs and filled his chest with heavy rocks.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his voice muffled against his knees. “I’m sorry. I’m trying everything within my power and I still can’t find you in that garden. But, I swear to the stars above, I’ll find you. I’ll find you and we can have that second cup of coffee you offered me.”

He heaved a deep breath, willing out the tension in his body until his arms and legs slackened. He allowed himself to fall back, his head plopping onto the pillow, and stared up at the ceiling as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t fair. Not for Lucifer at least, the one who had fought and sacrificed so much, only to be availed so little, if anything, in the end.

Uttering a shaky sigh, Sandalphon wiped the tears from his face with trembling fingers and clutched at his chest. His heart _ached_. It was unbearable, but what hurt the most was knowing that Lucifer endured a harsher pain than longing: solitude. At least Sandalphon could console himself with the crew that had somehow become his family, but Lucifer… Lucifer had no one in that garden to turn to for comfort.

He was alone.

Sandalphon understood all too well the pains of loneliness. Millennia of isolation in Pandemonium had acquainted his heart and soul to it, and the memories didn’t hesitate in resurfacing every now and then. Solitude was a wound he had grown to endure, turning a blind eye to its ugly scarring whenever his thoughts betrayed him, but he couldn’t stand the thought of Lucifer having to suffer its mark.

“Lucifer…,” Sandalphon breathed into the silent air. “My lord—no, my guiding light... I’ll find you.” He closed his eyes and conjured the image of Lucifer’s handsome smile to mind, a simple comfort, enough to console him, yet at the same time, not enough at all. “I’ll find you. I’ll find you.”

With his vow spoken one last time, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, deeply, willing his body to release any remaining tension. He did it again, and again, each breath lulling him deeper and deeper into a state of relaxation he seldom experienced. He could at least allow himself this much, a bit of respite, despite the pain in his chest.

Inhale. Exhale. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, and his body gradually slackened into the warm sheets. The numbness of sleep crept into him, inch by inch, until he surrendered to it completely. His final thought was the serene image of Lucifer, smiling at him, his sky blue eyes bright and beautiful.

He dreamt of nothing, save for a voice that soothed his heart.

_“You are and always shall be my solace.”_

Rays of morning light fell over his face, rousing him awake with their warmth. He fluttered his eyes open, breathed out through his mouth, and focused on the dark wood ceiling above him. His body felt awfully relaxed, blissfully heavy and reluctant to rise from the comfort of his bed. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side, and froze when he noticed that something...wasn’t quite right.

This wasn’t his cabin. This wasn’t the Grandcypher.

A wide, open window faced him, pure white curtains billowing with a spring breeze. The furniture in the room was quaint and idyllic in design, nothing too lavish nor too plain. The walls were painted a gentle cream with a deep mocha baseboard, adding to the warm, serene aesthetic of the room. Potted plants, blooming with healthy verdant leaves, decorated the corners and the elegant shelves. It was homely, scented with a faint air of hazelnut and vanilla.

“Where am I…?” Sandalphon muttered to himself as he slowly sat up, careful not to move too quickly. The last thing he wanted was to end up dizzy in a place that felt familiar and strange to him all at the same time. He needed a clear head to make sense of it, even though a part of him, deep in his core, already knew.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

His breath hitched. His skin tingled with warmth. His heart hammered in his chest, threatening to burst with pure, utter adoration. Tears welling up in his eyes, he turned his head to find who else but Lucifer, standing in the doorway of the room with a smile on his face and tears of his own in his sky blue eyes. The light shone gorgeously around him, a radiant backdrop that painted him with an ethereal glow.

“Welcome home,” Lucifer said, and opened his arms as invitation.

Sandalphon didn’t waste any time in scrambling off the bed, throwing himself into Lucifer’s arms without stopping to question if _this_ was real. It had to be real, it just had to be. Lucifer—his voice, his warmth, his scent of flowers. There was no mistaking it, Lucifer was here, running his fingers through Sandalphon’s hair with a content hum. Sandalphon had finally found his guiding light again.

“I’m home,” Sandalphon breathed against him. _You’re my home._

“You found your way back,” Lucifer said in a gentle tone.

Clutching tightly onto the back of Lucifer’s clothes, Sandalphon peeked up at him and smiled through his tears. “I told you I would. Ever since that day… I tried, over and over, to come back to you.” He shakily lifted one hand to wipe the tears from Lucifer’s warm face. “I just wish I knew how I succeeded this time.”

Lucifer pressed his hand against Sandalphon’s on his cheek, nuzzling into his touch. “You must have found peace. Often times, clarity of mind yields the answers we seek… We lose sight, otherwise, if we plague ourselves with needless tension.”

Sandalphon took in every word, engraving the sound of Lucifer’s voice into his heart and soul. “Clarity of mind,” he repeated fondly. He chuckled. “...Who knew the solution could be so simple?”

“Life is mysterious in that way.” Lucifer wrapped his arm around Sandalphon’s waist and guided him out of the room, into the shaded garden outside. An elegant white patio table, accompanied by two matching chairs, stood at the center with a tray of coffee on its smooth surface. “I promised you another cup of coffee.”

They sat opposite each other, gazes locked intimately. “Let me pour this time,” Sandalphon said, taking the pot into his hands. He poured both of them a cup of the fresh coffee, his hands steady, his body calm. Certainly, this was all he wanted, all he needed.

“Thank you, Sandalphon.”

“Anything for you, my—” He paused with _lord_ lingering on his lips. No, there was no need for formality anymore; even Lucifer himself disdained such titles. “...Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled. “Your Lucifer?”

Sandalphon choked, his cheeks flushing red. “I—you know what I meant.”

“I know, I know,” Lucifer chuckled as Sandalphon sat back down. “Still, I won’t deny, I do like the sound of that… Your Lucifer.” He lifted his cup to his lips, eyes half-lidded as he took a sip. “Only yours.”

“Only mine.” Sandalphon’s faint blush deepened. “...If that’s the case, then...I’m your Sandalphon.” He watched as a lovely shade of pink tinted Lucifer’s face; now they matched. “Only yours.”

Lucifer met his gaze with eyes softened by love. “Only mine.”

They took a few moments to enjoy their coffee, sipping in silence as the spring breeze swept through the garden: blush pink rose bushes, sunny yellow flowerbeds, and verdant grass tended to with great love and care. The distant chatter of birds could be heard, and although neither could see them, they enjoyed the light, airy song. It was peaceful. Serene. A more than welcome respite for the two who had endured so much.

As he relished in the strong flavor of the coffee, Sandalphon noticed a row of trees bearing a familiar red fruit: coffee trees. They grew in an orchard not too far from the garden, separated by a narrow brown path parallel to the house. “...You took up my suggestion.”

Lucifer hummed. “I did.”

“They’re lovely…”

“Thank you. They gave me something meaningful to do.”

Sandalphon bit his lip. A foreboding silence fell over them, and although Lucifer continued to sip his coffee with a blissful expression, Sandalphon gripped his cup a little too tightly, nearly cracking the porcelain. He opened his mouth, then closed it, words caught in his throat as he stared at the surface of the deep brown coffee. “I…”

Lucifer glanced up and noticed the distress in Sandalphon’s hands. “Is something wrong, Sandalphon?” Another passing of silence. “You know you can confide in me with anything that ails you. I’m here for you.”

 _Oh._ The sincerity in his voice ached. It nearly brought Sandalphon to tears. “Lucifer, I…” There was no point in hiding it, that much he knew. Years of hiding had led to the rift between them, after all, and now that they had the chance to sew the wound, Sandalphon refused to impede their healing. He had to lay out the contents of his heart for what they were. “...I’m sorry.”

Lucifer tilted his head to the side. “For what?”

“For leaving you. Here. Alone.”

“Oh, Sandalphon…” Lucifer heaved a deep breath and set his cup onto its matching saucer. “Don’t blame yourself for that, please. It was out of your control.” He reached across the table, coaxed Sandalphon’s fingers to release the cup from their vice grip, and held his hand in his palm. “You found a new wish. You must live it, no matter what. This place—this reverie for the departed—is no place for you.”

Sandalphon snapped his head up. “It’s no place for you, either,” he cried, his eyes watering. “I should’ve—I should’ve fought to bring you back with me. I should’ve asked you what it is you wanted, what it is you _needed_ , because my wish can’t be fulfilled if—”

“Sandalphon—”

“—if you’re not happy.”

They stared at each other, crimson red and sky blue; they mirrored the two halves of their world. Opposite, yet complements, incomplete without the other.

“...I know, I know you’re not happy,” Sandalphon continued in a low tone. “I can feel it. I can see it, just by looking at you. You try so hard to smile, for my sake, but you won’t let yourself _feel_. And I know you can. I saw your memories, I felt your pain. You spent all those years setting aside your own heart and not once let it have what it wanted.”

“That’s not true,” Lucifer said, lowering his gaze. “You… You were what my heart wanted. Any chance I could, I sought you out,  bonded with you in all the ways I could, just to be with you. Even now, my heart only wants you, and here you are.”

Sandalphon clasped his hand. “But are you happy?”

“I’m happy when I’m with you.”

“But when I’m not here?”

Silence.

Time didn’t exist here. The passage of day and night, the growth of the garden, even the pattern of the wind and the season—they all depended on Lucifer’s will and memories. They were a part of him, just as he was a part of them. It didn’t come as a surprise, then, when Sandalphon noticed that the wind had stopped blowing and the leaves of the garden remained as still as lifeless statues.

The sky clouded over with grey. A drop of rain dripped onto the table, followed by another, and another. The sky wept with all of the sorrow that Lucifer had locked up deep within the cage of his heart.

“It hurts,” Lucifer muttered, “when you’re not here. I long for you every passing moment, I think of you when I tend to the garden and the trees. I wish I could hold you and never let go, but I know I can’t. I can’t stop you from living your wish.”

Sandalphon intertwined their fingers. “But what’s your wish? What is it that you want?”

“To be with you.”

“Then you’ll be with me.” Sandalphon mustered a smile, even as the tears and rain melded to run down his face in steady streams. “I’ll visit you, every night. I’ll find a way to bring you back with me, no matter what, and then we will live our wishes, together.” He brought Lucifer’s hand to his lips and gently kissed it. “I won’t let your sacrifice go unrewarded.”

Lucifer exhaled a shaky breath, then smiled. Rain glistened on his skin and armor. “...Do emotions always feel this strange?”

Sandalphon chuckled. “You’ll get used to them.” He stood up from the chair and tugged Lucifer onto his feet. “Let’s go inside until the rain clears.”

“I don’t know when it will.”

“That’s alright. Just let it all flow. Let it rain for as long you have to.” Sandalphon reached up and caressed Lucifer’s face. “I’ll be here with you.”

They retreated into the house, hand in hand, and settled into the kitchen to enjoy the rest of their coffee. They sat next to each other, souls aligned, heartbeats falling into a synchronized rhythm. At Lucifer’s request, Sandalphon told him of his adventures with the Captain and the colorful crew of the Grandcypher. He described everything in rich detail—the sights, the sounds, the smell—as if to carve the memories into Lucifer as though they were his own.

“One day,” Sandalphon said, “you’ll see it for yourself.”

Lucifer smiled and leaned closer. “I’m looking forward to it.”

They gazed at each other in adoration, voices tapering off into a comfortable silence. Sandalphon was the first to move, shifting closer to bridge the gap between them, eager to finally be rid of it. And Lucifer, nurturing the same desire, met him halfway.

Their first kiss had all the clumsiness one would expect from the first—noses bumped and lips didn’t quite meet correctly—but it had all the sincerity of two people deeply in love. They laughed softly, and tried again, this time aligning their lips just a little better. They tried a third time, and then a fourth, familiarizing themselves with the curve and soft press of each other’s mouths. Each kiss warmed their cores and brought them even closer, Lucifer’s hands on Sandalphon’s hips and Sandalphon’s arms around Lucifer’s neck, not an inch of empty space between them.

Parting for air, Sandalphon pressed his forehead against Lucifer’s and breathed out a content little sigh. “...That was my first kiss,” he purred, threading his fingers through Lucifer’s pure white hair.

“Mine as well,” Lucifer whispered back. “I want all my firsts to be with you.” They kissed again, deeper this time, lips parting a little to invite tongue. Sandalphon gasped into the kiss, pressing himself closer until he sat on Lucifer’s lap. They broke from the kiss to breathe, but before they could seek each other’s lips again, Sandalphon placed a finger over Lucifer’s mouth.

“I don’t think,” Sandalphon began, his voice breathy and deep, his eyes darkened with desire, “the kitchen is the most comfortable place for this.”

Lucifer chuckled softly, rubbing circles into Sandalphon’s hips. “I think I agree with you.” He flicked his gaze to the doorway of the bedroom nearby. “Shall we?”

Sandalphon couldn’t help the teasing smirk on his face. “We shall.” Sliding off his lap, Sandalphon took Lucifer’s hand into his own and led him into the bedroom; butterflies fluttered in his stomach, a telltale symptom of his simultaneous excitement and desire. He coaxed Lucifer to sit on the bed, straddled his lap, and rested his hands on his shoulders.

Lucifer trailed his hands down Sandalphon’s sides, thankful there was no armor in the way, before settling them low on his hips. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” he asked, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Sandalphon hummed, fingers working Lucifer’s armor off piece by piece. “Mm, I don’t think you have.”

“Well, allow me to tell you now.” Lucifer gladly shed each piece of his armor onto the floor with Sandalphon’s aid. “You’re beautiful, Sandalphon. Every time I look at you, I forget about everything else, and lose myself in the solace you bring me. All of my pains melt away so long as I have you at my side.”

Pink dusted across Sandalphon’s cheeks. “If only you knew what you do to me when I look at you, my guiding light.” He paused, his hands stilling in their work. “...My Lucifer.”

They brought their lips together for another deep kiss, no hesitance nor chastity in their hunger for each other now. It took little time for Sandalphon to free Lucifer of his armor, and even less time for their hands to start wandering over each other’s thinly clothed bodies. Sandalphon gasped softly with every sensual touch that sent shivers down his spine, arching into Lucifer’s warmth to press their bodies impossibly close. There was nothing else he wanted, needed, more than feeling Lucifer, skin-on-skin.

They kissed over and over, soft gasps and sweet nothings exchanged every time they parted, and filled each other’s bodies with a warm pleasure they hadn’t felt before. While inklings of desire had always existed inside of them, unfulfilled and wanting, only now were they given the opportunity to surface. Deep kisses, fleeting touches, bodies pressed together—for two-thousand years they had held these desires.

Releasing a little breathy moan when Lucifer’s hands dipped between his thighs, Sandalphon broke away from the kiss and dropped his head to steady his voice. “This,” he muttered, “is also my first time.”

“Mine as well,” Lucifer mumbled, sliding his fingers along Sandalphon’s inner thighs. “...Though, I must admit, I lack most of the knowledge regarding...this. I’m not quite sure where to go from touching you…”

 _How cute,_ Sandalphon thought to himself, managing a smile despite the shiver that ran down his spine. “...Well, first thing’s first,” he said, lifting his head to caress the side of Lucifer’s face. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed in response. “I want to be inside you.”

Sandalphon blanked out momentarily. He had _not_ been expecting that level of directness from Lucifer, out of all people. Still, he couldn’t deny how much he wanted that as well, to feel Lucifer deep inside of him, their bodies as one. He mustered his smile into a smirk and urged Lucifer to lie down in the center of the bed. “I...may know a thing or two.”

“Do you now?” Lucifer asked with a teasing lilt. He settled his head onto the pillow while Sandalphon straddled his hips again. “May I ask how?”

“...Reading,” Sandalphon replied, averting his gaze out of mild embarrassment. “And...a bit of...experimenting...with myself…” He leaned his palms onto Lucifer’s chest and huffed. “Enough of that. Just, just focus on me.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Alright. You have my full attention.”

Steadying his breath, Sandalphon dragged his hands down Lucifer’s chest, over his abdomen, and down to his navel. Lucifer purred under his ministrations, eyes fluttering closed, and allowed Sandalphon to pull off his tight black top. At the sight of Lucifer’s bare torso, toned muscles and all, Sandalphon sat back to enjoy the view and bit his lip as he thoughtfully massaged those muscles.

Lucifer’s breath hitched, then deepened. He slid his hands up and down the expanse of Sandalphon’s thighs, encouraging him to keep touching, as much he wanted. Smirking, Sandalphon gleefully took up the offer, mapping every inch of Lucifer’s warm, bare skin with his hands. The slow, sensual strokes earned the prettiest sighs and gasps from Lucifer, each sound dragging Sandalphon further into their mutual desire.

Lucifer peeked up at him through half-closed eyes. “I want to touch you too…”

“If that’s your wish,” Sandalphon teased, before removing his hands long enough to peel off his top. He threw aside their clothes, caring little about where they ended up, and picked up Lucifer’s hands from his thighs to place them onto his chest. “Touch to your liking, my Lucifer. I’m all yours.”

With a charming smile, Lucifer wasted no time in caressing every single part of Sandalphon’s lean, toned body. His muscles weren’t as defined as Lucifer’s, his body better suited for agility and speed instead, but he still boasted a well-trained build. Lucifer marveled at every inch of it, fingers splayed over his chest, palms gently kneading into his abdomen. Sandalphon arched his head back a little and closed his eyes in contentment. This intimacy—how long he had waited for it.

“You really are the most beautiful…,” Lucifer praised.

Sandalphon laughed softly. “Well, I wonder who was the one who designed me?” he teased. “I wonder...if his tastes somehow ended up in the final design…”

“Mm…,” Lucifer hummed, choosing not to answer. “I wonder.”

Restless with all of the banter and touches between them, Sandalphon suddenly pried Lucifer’s hands from his body and shuffled off his lap to pull off his boots and tight leggings. Then, he hooked his fingers into the hem of Lucifer’s pants, tugging them down bit by bit to rid them both of all obstructions. “Focus on me. Only on me, nothing else.”

“Gladly.”

Free of hesitance, Sandalphon wrapped his fingers around Lucifer and stroked him slowly, savoring the way Lucifer’s breath hitched into a moan. He watched Lucifer’s face, deriving satisfaction from the way those gorgeous sky blue eyes gazed at him with desire and adoration, all in one. He stroked him a little faster, eliciting breathy moans, and lowered his head to brush his lips against the tip.

Lucifer gasped sharply. That alluring sound prompted Sandalphon to take Lucifer into his mouth, closing his eyes as he took in as much as he could. He bobbed his head in a slow, steady rhythm, relishing in the beautiful moans that fell from Lucifer’s lips without the slightest bit of inhibition. Sandalphon adored the way Lucifer mewled out his name; it encouraged him to move his head a little faster, tongue pressed against Lucifer’s length. As most first times go, he was a bit clumsy—teeth sometimes got in the way and he faltered a bit to avoid choking—but by the looks of it, Lucifer was enjoying it. More than enjoying it, in fact, if the tremble in his legs was anything to go by.

“Sandal...phon…,” Lucifer moaned, grasping onto Sandalphon’s mocha brown hair. “Not yet… Please…”

Sensing his meaning, Sandalphon lifted his mouth off of Lucifer and wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand. He straddled Lucifer and slowly rolled his hips, grinding back against Lucifer to draw out another breathy moan. “Oil,” he said, remembering a crucial detail. “I need oil. Something gentle, without fragrance. You don’t, by any chance, happen to have any of that, do you?”

Lucifer lifted a vial of oil into view.

Sandalphon blinked in astonishment. “Well, then.”

“I am allowed to manifest my will here,” Lucifer explained with a slight blush, “so long as my will is limited to plants and non-living objects.”

Taking the vial, Sandalphon ran his nail over the cap and cooed. “Otherwise, I imagine you’d manifest an image of me whenever you like.”

“No,” Lucifer answered truthfully. He laid his hands onto Sandalphon’s thighs and rubbed them soothingly. “An image can’t compare to the real you. I’ve never desired illusions… I’ve only ever longed for you in your true essence.”

Every sweet word struck Sandalphon deep, warming his face and body with a tender pleasure. Really, he had to wonder how Lucifer could say such things so freely, as if he were a poet versed in the art of romance. Sandalphon loved writing poetry, having written several verses dedicated to Lucifer before, but he couldn’t bring himself to say any of it out loud. It was embarrassing. Yet, whenever Lucifer said those sweet things, he wasn’t embarrassed. If anything, he fell in love with him even more.

“How long?” Sandalphon asked, leaning down to gaze at him. “How long have you longed for me?”

“Two-thousand years,” Lucifer replied earnestly. He reached up and slowly traced the line of Sandalphon’s jaw. “Ever since we drank our first cup of coffee together in the garden. I fell for you then and there.”

 _You fell for me when I almost choked on that bitter coffee,_ Sandalphon thought to himself. He loved coffee now, so he saw no point in confessing that he had, in fact, not particularly liked his first taste of it. _Why is that so cute to me?_

“...I don’t remember the exact moment I realized I was in love with you, but,” Sandalphon began as he opened the vial and slathered the oil onto his fingers, “I think it started during our time in the garden as well. I always looked forward to seeing you whenever you sent word for me to meet you there… I waited patiently, thinking how lucky I was to have private time with you, even for a little bit. Even after the rebellion, in Pandemonium…” He trailed off. Painful memories of isolation and imprisonment resurfaced, followed by the regret of lashing out the way he did.

Lucifer, sensing his unease, tipped Sandalphon’s chin down and raised himself enough to kiss him sweetly. “I’m here for you, no matter what,” he assured him. “Here, it’s just the two of us. You and me, no one else.”

“...I thought of you every day,” Sandalphon mumbled. “Even though I was angry, even though I blamed you, I thought of you. I loved and hated you at the same time. But now…” He reached behind himself and eased a finger inside, breath hitching into a gasp. “But now I love you more than anything else.”

“And I love you,” Lucifer breathed, watching Sandalphon intently. “My solace, my Sandalphon.”

They kissed, Sandalphon coaxing Lucifer to lie back down on the pillow as he slid another finger into himself. He worked both fingers in and out, already well-practiced thanks to countless lonely nights. Even in Pandemonium, he had done this, pleasuring himself with his fingers while fantasizing about Lucifer. It had helped ease the edge off, but at the same, it had only intensified his turmoil and desire to mean _something_ to Lucifer, anything.

He was a fool to not have noticed that he _had_ meant something to Lucifer, something special and intimate, reserved for a select few if not just one. If only he had realized Lucifer’s love for him sooner—perhaps things would have turned out differently. Or, perhaps they wouldn’t have. He couldn’t know for certain.

He realized, however, that there wasn’t any point in dwelling on the past. What mattered now was the present, and the present currently involved him easing a third finger into himself. Biting his lip, he quickened his pace, eager to finally feel Lucifer deep inside of him, and braced one hand against Lucifer’s chest for leverage.

“Sandalphon…,” Lucifer breathed, his name tender on his lips.

He couldn’t take it anymore, not when Lucifer insisted on saying his name in that voice. Pulling out his fingers, Sandalphon lifted his hips, positioned himself over Lucifer, and slowly took him inside. Inch by inch eased into him, sending shivers down his spine, eliciting a shuddering moan that filled the entire room. “Luci...fer…,” he gasped sweetly, his hips beginning to move of their own accord.

The rise and fall of his hips was slow, steady, unrushed. He rolled his body in sensual waves, savoring every ripple of heat that pulsed through him, and relished the drag of pleasure that caressed every sensitive part of him. It felt...impossibly good. He could only imagine how it felt for Lucifer in return. Fortunately for him, it was easy to gauge Lucifer’s reaction; Lucifer breathed slow and heavy underneath him, face flushed pink, hands on Sandalphon’s waist.

“Lucifer…,” Sandalphon moaned. “Lucifer…” He leaned down and kissed him, losing himself in his scent and everything that he was, everything that he meant to him. Lucifer returned the sentiment with equal passion—he wrapped his arms around Sandalphon and held him close, kissing him over and over, muttering his name in between their moans and gasps. They lost themselves to the passion they had nurtured for each other over the last two-thousand years.

Hearts synchronized into one steady rhythm, souls aligned side by side and equal, bodies united into one after so long a separation. Sandalphon and Lucifer gave each other everything they possibly could. They melted into one another, burned their heat and love into their skin as proof of their unyielding promise.

Caught up in the moment, Lucifer suddenly rolled Sandalphon over and pressed him into the sheets. He maintained Sandalphon’s steady pace, riding in and out of him without rush, and kissed him with a tenderness that absolutely melted Sandalphon to the bone. Sandalphon outright whimpered, clinging onto him as the heat coiled in his stomach and spread to every inch of his sensitive body.

“Lucifer…,” Sandalphon gasped with a deep shudder. Caressing Lucifer’s face, he gazed adoringly into his eyes and refused to look away from the alluring sky blue, as lovely as the sky itself. “Always. Always.” He couldn’t manage all the words he wanted to say, the pleasure overwhelming him in all the best ways, but he hoped Lucifer would understand regardless.

And Lucifer did. “Always,” he repeated in a breathy voice. “Always.”

Legs trembling around Lucifer’s hips, Sandalphon’s moans devolved into gasps and heavy breathing as the heat uncoiled and pushed him toward his undoing. He mumbled Lucifer’s name nonstop, voice rising in pitch, until at last the hot pleasure peaked and sent him into ecstasy. He came with a cry of his beloved’s name, back arching off the bed, nails digging into Lucifer’s shoulders.

Lucifer followed soon after. He buried his face into Sandalphon’s neck as he climaxed, breathing out his name as if it were a final prayer. He rode out the pleasure with a few short thrusts before falling slack onto Sandalphon’s spent body.

They laid there, in a comfortable silence, their chests heaving up and down as they basked in the afterglow. Slowly, Lucifer lifted his head enough to kiss Sandalphon, then peppered his face with chaste little pecks that had Sandalphon giggling. “I truly am lucky,” Lucifer whispered, “to have you as my first love.”

Sandalphon smiled and nuzzled him, floating among a cloud of pure bliss. “And I am lucky to have you as mine.”

As Lucifer willed night into existence, they remained wrapped up in their united warmth, reluctant to let each other go. The rain had cleared, not only outside, but also in their hearts. There was no uncertainty between them anymore. Only light, and the courage to move forward to make up for lost words and time.

“Every night,” Sandalphon whispered as Lucifer stroked his hair. “I’ll come visit you every night that I can.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Lucifer closed his eyes and smiled. “Always.”

* * *

As the Grandcypher sailed through the air, Sandalphon walked through the barrack halls in silence, mind set and resolute. He stopped in front of a door and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the dark wooden surface once, twice, until a young, feminine voice piped up from the other side.

“Who is it?”

“Sandalphon,” he answered.

“Oh, airsick boy. Come in.”

Ignoring that nickname—for now—Sandalphon opened the door and stepped into the room of a certain blonde alchemist. She stood hunched over her desk, pouring over documents and books pertaining to her craft.

“Cagliostro, I have a request for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! they are my sustenance


End file.
